


disconnected

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith, Hurt James, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, jaith - Freeform, jet crash, keith growls, keith purrs, purring Keith, sad keith, whump?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: during a battle, the mfes crash and keith has to abandon mission





	disconnected

“Pilots! Fall back!” Keith shouted into the comms, but it was too late. The Galra ships aimed at the MFE wings, causing them four to spiral down from the blue sky and eventually crash into the unforgiving ground beneath them. Keith didn’t even notice he stopped breathing until he was gasping for air. Salty tears pricked at his eyes; he blinked quickly, making them stream down his cheeks. 

“Pilots do you copy?” Keith asked, his voice shaky. “Pilots do you copy?” He repeated. No answer. 

“No!” Keith yelled. “Paladins. Abandon mission. We’re going after them.” There were many shouts of protest, but Keith wouldn’t listen. He groaned. ”Fine. I’ll go myself.” 

He heard Shiro on the comms, “No, Keith. We’re already sending help to the crash site.” Keith didn’t listen. 

Voltron disbanded and Keith headed down full speed to the crash site. The paladin was hyperventilating. He couldn’t lose his allies, his friends, or his boyfriend. From inside his lion, he spotted James’ jet. His jet had a puppy sticker that Keith had put on. James called it his lucky sticker. 

Keith jumped out of his lion’s mouth and headed over to the jet. He looked inside the canopy and sure enough, James was out and slumped in his seat, blood dripping down his head, suit torn, and burn marks over his body.

Keith’s throat was aching from the sobs he was holding back, his chest had a piercing pain, and his heart rate too fast. He tried to open the canopy but it was locked. He cursed under his breath. 

“Sam,” Keith spoke into his helmet. Sam answered. “How do I open the canopy? Please.” 

“There should be a hatch in the back. There will be a button that opens it.” Keith was already running to the back and he was correct. After pressing the button, he ran back to the front. 

Keith finally let out a sob once he got his hands on him. He was still breathing. 

“Come on baby,” Keith cried. “Wake up.” 

No answer. Keith picked him up and carried him out the jet. Medics were rushing over to him and took James off of his arms. Keith panicked.

”No! No, please.” Keith gasped, but they had already taken him away. 

* * *

After the mission was over, Keith rushed to James’ hospital room where he found him bandaged up and breathing with help from a nasal cannula. Keith immediately took his side. 

The paladin was reluctant to keep his eyes on him. He wanted to sob until his heart ached, eyes were sore, and until he ran out of tears. The sight of James in this condition was enough to have Keith cry. 

Keith couldn’t afford to lose him. Not now, not ever. 

A doctor came in the room. Keith quickly turned to her.

”How bad is he?” Keith asked immediately. 

“Severe burns, concussion, broken ribs. It’s a miracle that he survived the crash.” She answered calmly. Keith wondered how she could keep that composure in a time like this. 

“The others?” 

“Fine.”

Keith let out a breath of relief. He let the doctor do the regular checkup to see if everything was okay, but deep inside him, Keith felt a spark of protectiveness that was soon to be a flame. Maybe it was his Galra side, or the recent traumatic event that makes him want to protect him from any possible threat. 

He didn’t even realize he was growling until the doctor pointed it out. 

“Calm down,” She lightly laughed. “I won’t hurt him. He’s going to be fine.” 

After that, she gave him a smile then left the room, leaving the door closed. Keith pulled a chair close to the bed and took James’ cold, bandaged hand in his own and tried to warm it up with his hand. 

Keith was falling asleep, but a knock at the door woke him up. Keith groaned out an answer. Shiro walked in. The paladin wasn’t in the mood for a lecture. 

“I know what I did wrong, Shiro.” Keith grumbled. “You don’t have to tell me.” 

He looked at Shiro, his expression angry and annoyed. Shiro’s expression on the other hand, was soft. Nothing like Keith had expected it to be.

Shiro let out a sigh. “I get that you want to protect him and prevent any harm, but Keith, the universe is at stake here. We already had medics heading down, they didn’t need an extra hand, especially a paladin who was active in a mission.”

Keith was silent.

”You can’t abandon mission like that. You’re the Black Paladin. Your team needs orders to function properly. Without you, everything would not go according to plan. We almost lost.” 

Keith’s face softened. Suddenly, he felt guilt. Shiro’s hand rested on his shoulder. The former paladin squeezed his gently. 

“You would have done it too.” Keith finally said, voice low. 

Shiro nodded, “Yeah. You’re right.” 

He left after that. Keith was alone. He rested his head on top of his arms that were placed on the white bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Keith awoke from the feeling of fingers raking through his hair. He raised his head. James was awake and alive. Keith gave a watery smile. 

“Hey.” Keith greeted him with a chuckle.

”Hi.” James smiled.

”How do you feel?” 

James shrugged. “Pretty okay, minus the pain in my head and the aching burns.” 

Keith didn’t even know how to respond. He tried not to cry again. He was so close to losing James, way too close. Keith kissed his hand. James caressed his cheek with weak fingers, Keith leaned into his touch, gentle purrs forming in his throat. 

“I thought I lost you,” Keith spoke. “The crash was terrible.”

James frowned, “You saw it?” 

Keith nodded, “Abandoned mission to check on you just when the crash happened.”

James had a smug smile that Keith didn’t like.

”Aw, you love me.” James teased. Keith huffed and shook his head.

”No, I don’t. False information.” 

“Yes you do.” James continued. Keith shook his head again. But James continued to pester and tease. 

“Maybe, just a little bit.” 

James pat his cheek with the pads of his fingers and Keith quickly placed a kiss to them. 

“Can I kiss you?” Keith questioned, tone hopeful. 

“My mouth is really gross right now.” James replied. Keith could really care less about chapped lips and almost day old breath. 

“I don’t care.” Keith huffed. James rolled his eyes.

”Fine, but don’t complain after.” 

Keith didn’t waste time, he quickly arose from the seat and dipped down to connect their lips. They broke apart but Keith kissed him again. James cupped his cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. 

Keith’s forehead rested on James’, the wounded pilot still caressing his cheek with his thumb. Keith bit his lip. James kissed his nose. 

“From now on, I vow to say ‘I love you’ every second, because I’m afraid to lose you.” Keith whispered.

James laughed lightly, “I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

”Of course you wouldn’t be. All you want is attention.”

”You’re not wrong.” James admitted. 

“I love you.” Keith decided he should start now.

”I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i miss james i miss james i miss james i miss james i miss james i miss james i miss james 
> 
> fun! a cheesy ending. SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW IM PANICKFIFNJFN 
> 
> as i was writing the ending adios amor started to play omg 
> 
> anyways my brain let me listen to music while writing?? what???


End file.
